1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery assembly, and more particularly to a safe battery assembly structure capable of safely collecting a plurality of secondary battery cells together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a battery assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,670,718 which is a previous invention of the applicant of the present application comprises a plurality of secondary battery cells 10 and a corresponding number of independent fuses 11 mounted on an I-shaped rack 12.
The secondary battery cells 10 each are welded to a fuse 11, and then are connected in series or parallel by several guiding strips 13.
When any of the secondary battery cells 10 breaks down and causes the current flowing therethrough to exceed the rated value, the corresponding fuse directly connected to the broken secondary battery cell will cut off the broken secondary battery cell and separate it from other battery cells, preventing the entire battery assembly from being damaged.
However, the abovementioned battery assembly still needs to be improved for the reasons stated below:
Firstly, when a plurality of battery cells is mounted on the rack, the guiding strips protruding out of both lateral sides of the rack are likely to contact with each other causing short circuit. Furthermore, with this conventional rack, two battery assemblies cannot be used in a stacked-on-top-of-each-other manner.
Secondly, the batter cells are covered by and disposed on the inner surface of the fuses, sometimes, if any of the battery cells leaks or blows out while the corresponding fuse doesn't break, the condition of the battery cells, for example, any of the battery cells leaks or blows out, cannot be seen from outside and can only be checked by removing the battery cells and the fuses. Hence, the maintenance of this conventional battery assembly is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.